Feelings Known?
by The Brock
Summary: This is a short fic about Misty's feelings about Ash. Simple and short R&R :-)


Feelings Known?

By The Brock

I don't own any Pokemon or any other anime whatsoever. Now back to the show J . Just a story about Misty's Feelings.

Boredom, boredom, boredom. Nothing exciting to do as usual in the Ketchum Residence. Ash was outside battling any newcomers, or with Gary. Brock was back in Pewter City, looking after the family temporarily since Flint didn't do a good job looking after the family since Brock left to become a Pokemon Breeder, so he's not around for a while. Mom, would call Deliah, but insisted Mom, since I dont have much family except my sisters, is away at Viridian City for the day, something came up by video-phone, looked really important from the look of her face this morning. 

There was nothing much on T.V. Togepi was asleep on the couch with a hand-made blanket over her to keep warm. I decided to go for a walk outside, telling Mimey to look after Togepi before I left. The front open opening introduces me with the welcome to the outdoors with a lovely breeze of wind.

I decided to take a walk towards Professor Oak's Lab, see if I could see any Water Pokemon, see if there were any kind of Pokemon I haven't seen yet. Seen them all, seen it, seen that one, seen it, this is like counting sheep if you can't sleep! I wondered how Ash was getting on so I went over to look for him. 

Why did I hang about with him all these years, I got my bike back, but why did I still stay with him? Do I have...feelings for him? What did I just..say? No I couldn't like him that way.... could I? Sure I've hanged about with him for 4 years now, there wasn't any chemistry between us. We did have friendly dates, we were very close as friends, but..do I want more of that? Why was I jealous of others that flirted with Ash if we are that close? Do I really like him that way? I need to get my head sorted. 

I eventually saw Ash battling a trainer. I stood behind with, he didn't seem to notice me. He was using his Pikachu against a Pidgey. It looked obvious that his oppoment just had his Pokemon Trainer License. Ash's Pikachu simply ended his match with an Thundershock. Pidgey fainted. 

The trainer walked away with his Pidgey in his arms, heading to a Pokemon Centre, while Ash was hugging his Pikachu in content for a well done. He turned around to see me smiling at him. Maybe I do like him. He's cute, caring, willing to help others, loveable, others words wouldn't describe him better than what I just thought to myself. All I need to do is tell him.... I want to be more than friends.....but will he accept it?

He walks up to me, with his trademark smile. Asks me to meet him up on the hill tonight, for a special occasion....that made me jittery. What did he have in mind? Excitement and wondered existed on my mind. What was he up to? 

I was waiting up on the hill waiting, I checked the time on the wrist. He should be here by now, patience was not in my vocabulary since I would like things done right on time. I left Togepi since this was past his bedtime.

Five minutes later, he turns up. He apologises, but I gave him the mallet anyway for good measure to keep up with the time. No Pikachu? This must be important. 

He tells me to put this on. A blindfold. What is that boy up to? I did as he told, and held my hand and dragged me into the unknown. Darkness was covered inside. Nerves started pumping through my body. This wasn't Ash whatsoever. Maybe Pikachu and I gave him too much a beating over the years. 

I was wondering now what he had in store for me. I noticed that he was not talking to me as much as usual and that he didn't argue that much with me either like we used to. Maybe he does like me. But of course I knew there was no way how he could of liked me. But I'm willing to bet that he was going to surprise me with whatever he was going to "show" me. Whatever it is, I'm going to like it.

We seemed to have come to a stop. He took the blindfold off....slowly and gently. Nerves were building up continuously. I open my eyes to see..... a little clearing. Trees surrounded it and plants and the river flowed quietly through this area. It was beautiful. 

I wondered why Ash showed me this place. I looked up in the skies. Huh? Wow , it's beautiful!! I never realized how bright the stars would be at this time of night.. Suddenly, I felt a touch on me cheek. It was Ash. He had kissed me. I was shocked. Maybe he does like me after all. This is going to be interesting....... he he..... 


End file.
